For centuries, metal has been used on all types of buildings to provide attractive roofing. Many high profile architectural buildings such as churches, government offices, museums, colleges and similar large buildings have used metal roofing, often as frequently as tiles and slate are used as roofing.
Among the available metals, copper has been used most frequently when the roof covering is metal. Reasons for a preferred use of copper as the metal, are because of the aesthetics, its durability, and its workability.
However, copper roofs are substantially expensive, largely due to material cost and the fact that the types of buildings on which copper roofs are applied generally involve very substantial surface areas for the roofs.